Naitlyn is such a beautiful thing
by Sunny-23-4
Summary: p I know, bad title. Well, I'll explain this as fast as possible. Naitlyn ipod chalenge. That's all that's needed to be said. Then why am I still writing? Probably because I'm boared. Now, click!


**Ipod Challenge**

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends (:

**Okay, I tag Lorrie. Dunno who else to tag xp**

(I skipped the Spanish songs, and the ones that have no lyrics.)

Some of them(if not all) are pathetic, and way OOC. Read at your own risk!

* * *

**What I like about you**

_What I like about you  
Is that you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight_

If anybody asked Caitlyn what she liked about Nate, she'd probably say she doesn't know. But in reality she has a list of the things she not only likes, but what she loves about him.

And nobody will ever know what it is. Nobody but her.

**Never leave your heart alone.**

_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
Never leave your heart... alone_

Caitlyn was never one to trust people. She never let anyone get close enough to her heart to understand. She had no one to understand her, not even her friends, because not even she understood herself.

But then _he_ came to her life. She never asked for him, and yet he appeared when she least expected him. He changed her. Because he _understood._ He too had always been like her. And they both learned to never leave their hearts alone.

**Barbie girl**

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!_

She never liked barbies. He knew. And yet, he always sang that stupid tune just to annoy her.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He sang for the hundredth time.

"Shut up Nate!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"NATE!!"

"Not until you sing the next part."

"Fine…Ha Ha Ha, Yeah." She said trough gritted teeth. And before she knew it, he took her hand and started spinning her around. She had to admit she was having fun.

**Girlfriend**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

There he was again. There he was, with **her**. Caitlyn wanted to puke at the sight of it.

Nate White was supposed to be in love with _her_. But there he was, holding hands and laughing with her worst enemy, Tess Tyler. He looked _at her_ when they passed by, turned around and winked _at her_.

She hated him. She knew Nate had feelings _for her_, and he knew she loved him. But then why was he with that bitch. He knew she was way better than Tess. Which is why she was so happy when they broke up.

**Beautiful Lie**

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

Mitchie finished applying Caitlyn's makeup just in time for the doorbell to ring. She forced a smile on her lips as the two girls came down and open the door. She couldn't help but sigh loudly when she saw Nate, the love of her life, who stood with a big smile next to Shane, her current boyfriend.

Yes, you heard well, Shane is now **Caitlyn's** boyfriend. She still couldn't believe Nate had broken up with her for _Mitchie._ She had been so mad, but she figured that maybe he still had feelings for her, and that if she went out with Shane he would take her back.

It had been two years since they first started going out. She liked to dream that someday her plan would work. It was such a beautiful lie.

**Mickey**

_Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
And you take me by the hand_

She turned around to see Nate's face close to her own. She got lost in his gorgeous eyes, and almost wanted to kiss him. But she knew better than that. They were best friends, and she didn't want to risk it. Even though her heart stopped every time he held her hand, she knew he didn't understand the way she felt. He couldn't, right? Then why was his face getting slowly closer by the second?

**Fools like me**

_if love is blind  
if love's a drug  
it always is  
it always was and  
love was surely made for fools like me_

"Stupid stupid stupid." I muttered, sitting in my bed. I knew he wasn't going to show up. I had caught him sneaking out yesterday night with Mitchie, and they hadn't come back yet. Neither one of them had even bothered to pick up their phones. I couldn't believe it.

I was such a fool. I had everything planned, but then he had to go and ruin everything. It didn't help that this was supposed to be our first anniversary. I cried more.

"Surprise!" He said, entering the room with a bunch of flowers. I was mad, but he quickly explained things. He needed Mitchie to help him find me the perfect gift. Of course I didn't believe him, but then he knelt down in front of me. And I forgot my worries, like the fool I am.

**Marry the mole**

_**"M** is for Married"  
"**O**h"  
"**LE**"_

"Love? That only exists in books!" Caitlyn's mother told her. "You need to marry the Mole kid. He has all the riches."

"But mom, I don't love him! I love Nate!"

"I know what's best for you!"

"I wont!" She cried, and ran away to find her Romeo.

**I'll try**

_I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream_

She always had to be the responsible one. The mature one. She had to always be there for her family, she had to be the rock for them to hold on to in the hard time.

That's why she never believed in fairytales. Not because she didn't want to, but because she simply couldn't. She never had a "true" childhood. She always knew stuff that kids her age weren't supposed to know. She knew about hurt and mistrust and lies. She really did try, but she just couldn't believe.

Until she met them: Mitchie, her best friend, and Nate, her boyfriend. They taught her that no matter how hard life is, you have to look up. Especially Nate. While Mitchie was always smiling and being a ball of sunshine, Nate was simply more. He acted so foolish around her and made Caitlyn feel like a child again. She could do anything now, even fly.

**We are the world**

_When youre down and out, there seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe theres no way we can fall_

He was her world. Ever sense she first laid her eyes on him, way back when Connect Three played at Camp Rock. She knew that single moment that they were meant to be together.

What she didn't know is that he, too, was watching her that day. He felt a connection to her, even when she was a complete stranger.

Then they officially met, the day after Final Jam, when Shane introduced his new girlfriend Mitchie and her friend to his band. When they shook hands, both felt an electric shock pass through them.

But it wasn't until the next year that they started going out. And the year after that when they realized how in love they were. They became each others world.

* * *

Well, that was it. Love it or hate it, please click the review button. You know you want to! :D


End file.
